The present invention relates to a fixing structure for an electrical junction box and a cassette.
Recently, an additional electrical junction box such as a relay box and a fuse box has been required as a cassette for an optional specification and has been attached to an exterior of an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle.
In order to couple the cassette to the electrical junction box, locking portions and counterpart locking portions provided on exteriors of the electrical junction box and cassette are coupled to and locked on each other. In many cases, one to three coupled portions are provided between the electrical junction box and the cassette, as shown in JP-A-2003-333728, which is an example of a single point fixing structure. In the case of providing two or three coupled portions, the coupled portions are almost always disposed on the same horizontal line.
As illustrated in FIGS. 7A to 7C, a single hook 1a is integrally provided on an additional electrical junction box 1 so that the hook 1a can be engaged with a side wall of a junction box body 2. The hook la is slidably fitted in a receiving portion 2a provided on the junction box body 2. A relay 3 is inserted downward into the additional electrical junction box 1 with the additional electrical junction box being coupled to the junction box body 2.